colouredclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Tradition
Old Traditions: The Four Divisions: ColouredClan in its new era has adopted the tradition and system of these four divisions. Each division has a job that is essential to the clans living. The Templars are the bulk and brawn of the clan, they are the experts at fighting and hosting raids against their strong enemies. The Stormbringers are the advisers to all, the masters of inner and outer clan relations - they are in charge of bringing gifts and checking up on alliances. The Bladerunners are the assassins and spies, they hold battle training and the Aspect can spy on enemies without the leader's permission. The Thaumaturgians are the experts in healing and powers, they cannot heal without the healer's permission but they are normally the first to become nurses. These divisions were implemented by Primalstar and Imperialstar, but revamped by Lucinda, and have been of importance ever since. --- 'Old Religion: ' ColouredClan believes in their own set of gods and goddesses, although any religion is accepted. - Haneul: Protector of the damned and guider of the dead. Goddess and protector of the dead, guides people into the afterlife and looks after the sickly. Will appear as a undead doberman to those whom dream of her. - Ignea: Warmth of the sun and bringer of justice. The goddess of the fire plane, controls the heat in the summer. Is often said to bring justice upon the unruly or evil. Appears as a flaming tiger when she is dreamed of. - Nivos: Cool of winter and bringer of calamity. The god of the snow plane, controls the cold in the winter. Brings on calm after war, or is the calm before battles. Appears as a icy cheetah when dreamed of. - Humus: Protector of the innocent and punisher of the unworthy. The god of the earth plane, controls the earth and what it does. Is said to be the very earth that is walked on, fiercely protective and is said to be present during the birthing of young ones. Appears as a rhino made of pure stone when dreamed of. - Icis: Giver of life and life of happiness. The goddess of the water plane, controls water and what it does. Brings life to environments, and is greatly hurt when any territory is damaged. Appears as a hummingbird made of water when dreamed of. - Aeris: Guides the dead to Haneul, protector of the skies. The goddess of the air plane, controls the wind and what it does. Is very delicate and serves in guiding spirits of the dead, or lost spirits in general, to the afterlife. Appears as a horse made of clouds when dreamed of. - Estrella: The night watcher and praised being that brings on night. The goddess of the stars. Works with Sol to bring on night time when the day ends and so forth. Appears as a eastern dragon made of stars when dreamed of. Sol: The bringer of day and guide of all light. The god of the sun. Works with Estrella to bring on day when the night ends and so forth. Appears as a phoenix when dreamed of. - Luna: Bringer of moonlight. The goddess of the moon. Said to be banished to the moon by Mundus when she betrayed Sol and tried to bring eternal night over all the lands. Is deemed evil, and rarely worshiped with the rest of the gods and goddesses. Appears as a jaguar made of moonlight when dreamed of. - Mundus: God of gods and goddesses. Controls everything. The god or father of all the gods\goddesses, controls what they do and how they do it. Is the strongest god and is said to have created all. Appears as a chimera or a mixture of the other gods/godesses when dreamed of. Category:History